


I will keep you safe

by NotfunnyDean (IronEyes)



Series: SPN Hiatus Creations [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abused!Gabriel, Gabriel is a mess, Hurt!Gabriel, M/M, and it hurts a bit, crying!Gabriel, cute!Sam, this is just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 19:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20569457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronEyes/pseuds/NotfunnyDean
Summary: After Asmodeus tortured him, Gabriel is a mess. Luckily the best human on earth is ready to save him. Sam.





	I will keep you safe

**Author's Note:**

> Hii so this is for the [SPN Hiatus Creations ](https://spnhiatuscreations.tumblr.com/) project on Tumblr :)
> 
> Week 15: Sam Winchester!

Gabriel had never really liked humanity. Well that’s not entirely true. He knows there are some good people out there, sure, but most of them were cruel in their own way and Gabriel loved to punish those. 

He still hated angels even more. His father, his brother, they all meant nothing to him. Nobody ever meant anything to…

“Gabriel?”

Sam’s voice is light and he seems to be here for some time, because he is sitting on a chair wrapped in a fuzzy blanket, near the bed Gabriel is laying on. 

Gabriel whimpers a bit, so Sam knows that he at least heard him this time, but he doesn’t say more. It still feels as if Asmodeus sealed his lips and Gabriel hastily looks down to his hands. 

“You are safe here.” Sam offers and Gabriel wants to snort. He was never safe to begin with. His whole life was just one big run. Running away from his father, then hiding after Lucifer “killed” him and now he was away from Asmodeus but still not safe.

“Sam. Maybe he doesn’t understand you, we don’t know what Asmodeus did to him.” Castiel says now and Gabriel glances at his brother. While he never hated Castiel, and he would even pick him as his favorite brother, he isn’t sure he can trust him either. 

“I know, l just… I really missed him.” Sam whispers and Castiel nods, as if he knows something, Gabriel doesn’t. Gabriel is surprised that Sam missed him at all, but then again he knows Sam is… nice sometimes.

“Just stay with him.” Castiel says and with that he is already out of the door. Gabriel isn’t looking at him, but he glances at Sam. He sees how tired Sam looks and somehow he also looks a bit hurt.

Gabriel swallows.

“Gabriel I wish you had told us that Lucifer didn’t kill you. We would’ve done anything… I would’ve done anything to keep you safe.” Sam says and he sounds so honest. Gabriel sniffles. Yeah maybe humanity sucks, but Sam Winchester… was special.

No surprise he was crushing on him. Gabriel closes his eyes.

He can remember the exact moment he had seen Sam for the first time. Sure he had known from the start that Sammy was exactly his type. So tall, so trusting. A soul so beautiful Gabriel wanted to touch it.

But he hadn’t done anything. Hunters. That’s somehow even worse than humans. And still he had always Sam in his mind.

Later when he had killed Dean so many times, he wanted Dean to stay dead. He really wanted Sam to move on, but all Sam had to do was blinking his big eyes at him and Gabriel had brought Dean back.

He huffs.

“You have to believe me, that I’m really happy to have you back.” Sam says now and Gabriel tries not to make a sound. He does believe him. If there is probably one person on earth, then it would be Sam.

“Still not making progress?” 

Ah there is the other Winchester. Dean looks angry and he watches Gabriel carefully. He is probably not so happy that Gabriel is here, but he had also seen that Dean seemed a bit worry in Dean’s eyes.

“No, but no matter what it costs, I will bring him back.” Sam says and Gabriel almost smiles. Sam is just too good for this world and he would never understand how someone this beautiful could be the true vessel for Lucifer. 

“I know you will.” Dean answers and then Castiel is there as well. Gabriel frowns, when he sees how Castiel takes Dean’s hand and squeezes.

“We will go to sleep now, Sam. If you need us, just knock.” Castiel says and Gabriel is surprised to hear that Castiel actually seems to sleep now. He does raise his eyebrows, when Dean presses a short kiss to Castiel’s cheek.

“Okay thank you.” Sam says, not even looking at them. He is still watching Gabriel, a small smile on his face, when he sees Gabriel is watching him as well.

Dean and Castiel leaves as quietly as they came, not that Gabriel actually cares about that. He seems to get lost in Sam’s kind eyes. Sam must be tired, but he would still stay here with Gabriel.

“Do you need another pillow?” Sam asks and he doesn’t seem to wait for an answer. He just gets up and grabs one of the pillows and comes back over to the bed. Gabriel doesn’t jerk away, when Sam sits at the side of his bed.

He does whimper a bit, when Sam leans closer and then puts the pillow under Gabriel’s head. He even carefully presses Gabriel down until he is lying in the bed. Sam smiles.

“It’s okay to sleep now. I’m here.” Sam whispers, almost as if it’s a secret. Gabriel almost reaches out to touch Sam’s hair. He bets it’s awfully soft. Sam’s soul looks still so beautiful.

“I will not leave you. Nobody will hurt you again, Gabriel.” Sam promises and even though Gabriel knows Sam can not protect him forever he believes him in this moment. He would believe anything Sam says.

Gabriel at least nods and Sam’s eyes widen.

“There you are.” Gabriel whispers and he even strokes a loose strand out of Gabriel’s forehead. He is so careful with him and his look is full of love, that Gabriel tears up again. He doesn’t deserve love from such a beautiful being.

Gabriel is still wearing his dirty clothes and there is blood all over him, but Sam doesn’t seem to care at all, because Sam is wonderful like that. He just strokes over Gabriel’s cheek and smiles.

Gabriel says only one word and he is sure it will be the only word for now, but he hopes it’s still enough.

“Sam.” 

“Oh Gabriel.” Sam says and he squeezes Gabriel against his chest. Gabriel tears up, even though he doesn’t mean too. His sobbing is too loud in the room, but he doesn’t even care. Sam is here with him.

It was never his intention to fall for a human, but he thinks it’s okay when the human is as wonderful as Sam.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](https://notfunnydean.tumblr.com)


End file.
